


princess of grapes

by chiropteran



Category: Child of Light (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Good, F/F, Not Quite Drunk Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiropteran/pseuds/chiropteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she is sweet like wine and freshly picked flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	princess of grapes

**Author's Note:**

> thousand yard stare.

           Norah thinks, cradled by Aurora's legs and sharing breath with her, that she perhaps had a bit too much to drink. Aurora's lips taste of the wine they'd all had at dinner that evening, and this does nothing to lessen her suspicions. She kisses gentle and wet, Aurora soft and pliant as clay yet to be molded into shape.

           Knees pressing into the mattress, her hand roams down Aurora's leg, slipping under silk clothes to find her bare. Discovery hitches the air in Norah's throat and Aurora gasps too, mouth parted and ripe and pretty like a rose in bloom.

           Cupping her in hand, her flesh warm from body heat, Norah works at Aurora, slow and deliberate, fingers deep inside, and Aurora suffers through it with low whines and moans. Norah throbs in her night clothes; she does so ache for a touch right where her need is most prominent. But Aurora is so sweet, so pure in her pleasure, and Norah is too captivated to move her free hand.

           Aurora moans into the crook of her arm, upper body twisted toward the bed. Her thighs tremble, gown pooled about her lower belly. Norah knows she is staring, her eyes traveling over breasts heaving for breath, a half bare stomach shivering, and her own fingers soaking wet with Aurora. She pushes in a little harder, a little deeper than before, and Aurora practically sobs.

           Norah shushes her - _someone could hear, dear sister_ \- but she does not stay her hand. Aurora is shaking apart underneath her in seconds, her moans wrenched out from her chest by hooks, by Norah's fingers.

           Norah turns Aurora's head and steals a kiss from panting lips. She tastes like wine.


End file.
